An UV light air purifier comprises a single or a plurality of lamps producing UV light, to which ambient air is submitted so as to promote the destruction of biological and chemical contaminants found therein. Typically, the air purifier is mounted in a conduit, through which ambient air flows.
An UV HVAC Coil purifier comprises a single or a plurality of lamps producing UV light, which are mounted inside an HVAC unit and are directed onto an HVAC coil installed in the HVAC unit so as to promote the destruction, and prevent the growth of biological and chemical contaminants found therein.
There exist various systems and methods for controlling the operation of an ultraviolet air and/or an HVAC coil treatment device including an ultraviolet lamp within an air handling system. These include methods for activating the ultraviolet lamp, and determining the operational state of the air handling system.
Other devices are concerned with preventing thermal cycling of a ballast coupled to one or more lamps, such as ultraviolet and fluorescent lamps. A monitor circuit is provided to monitor activation of the ballast's thermal protection mechanism. Such monitoring may include monitoring the ballast's thermal protection mechanism, or the lamp current and ambient temperature in the vicinity of the ballast to determine that the ballast's thermal protection mechanism has been activated or not.
Still other devices are concerned with mitigating the effects of low power line voltage that can otherwise cause premature lamp mortality. A monitor circuit is provided for monitoring power characteristics relating to UV and/or fluorescent lamp operations, such as a lamp supply voltage or a current traversing the lamp. A controller operates in conjunction with the monitor circuit. The controller receives a signal indicative of the state of the monitored power characteristics. Power can be removed from the lamp during periods of brownout or other low voltage conditions to prevent accelerated lamp mortality.
A drawback of standard methods and devices for control is that they are inconvenient for quick monitoring as well as immediate control of the UV lamp(s).